


Первый Раз

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Все когда-то бывает в первый раз.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас





	Первый Раз

Первый раз они встречаются на том дурацком кастинге. Яра выворачивает от нервов, Сашу до трясучки раздражает его неопрятный воротник. Он дергает его, едва Яра не придушив. Они успевают узнать имена друг друга и то, что обоим этот мюзикл не сдался ни к черту, оба здесь от безысходности.

Первый раз Яр пишет ему уже на следующее утро. Он отчаянно боится, что Саша уже и забыл о том, кто он. Саша помнит. Но отвечает лишь вечером, распинав назойливые мысли по углам.

Первый раз Яр кому-то пишет, разругавшись со всеми, а не надирается вдрызг. Саша уговаривает его больше не прикладываться к бутылке и упрашивает приехать к нему в театр. Яр ревет в его руках, но вырваться не пытается.

Первый раз они встречаются вне сцены, когда Яр заболевает с температурой под сорок, жутким мучительным кашлем и напугавшим Руслана обмороком. Тот звонит на первый высвечивающийся в его телефоне номер, Саша прилетает в их потрепанную квартиру злой, как черт, ругает обоих последними словами и таким же вихрем срывается в аптеку.

И это первый раз, когда Яр засыпает у него на руках.

Яр первым понимает, что влюбился окончательно и бесповоротно.

Первый раз он влюбился безответно.

Первый раз они ругаются, когда Саша рассказывает о переезде в Москву. И Яр готов любить безответно. Он лишь не готов не видеть Сашу месяцами. Он обрывает все связи, блокирует везде, пытаясь вырвать его из сердца.

Саша первым чуть не выносит ему дверь с петель и обзывает «безмозглым болваном», а затем прижимает его к себе. Саша обещает приезжать так часто, как сможет.

Первый раз Яр ему не верит.

Их первый поцелуй холодный, они оба промокли под дождем, а Московский вокзал ветром продувает насквозь. Яр порывисто прижимается к его губам, прощаясь с ним, с любовью и со своим сердцем. Отпускает он тоже первым.

А Саша первым впечатывает его в себя и втягивает в новый поцелуй. Он впервые влюбился в такого наивного ребенка.

Первый раз Яр отдается Саше в свой же день рождения, примчавшись в Москву меньше, чем на день, — лишь бы быть с ним. Саша сжимает его в руках на вокзале, прощаясь, и вталкивает уже в закрывающиеся двери.

Первый раз Саша притаскивает его к себе на стрим, веселясь над тем, как тот упорно рвется побеждать, но всё время проигрывает. Яру тяжело читать мелкие буквы на экране монитора, и Саша отвлекает его всеми силами.

Первый раз Яр изо всех сил старается писать разборчиво, когда выводит текст Саше в поздравительной открытке. Буквы скачут перед глазами, он зажмуривается, но упорно продолжает. Рука уже болит от напряжения. Саша смаргивает слезы и бережно целует его.

Первый раз они вместе стоят на одной сцене в сашин день рождения, Яру страшно и одновременно удивительно счастливо петь с ним перед столькими слушателями. Он обхватывает Сашу со спины, сжимая в объятиях. Аня говорит им, что они очень красивая пара.

В эту ночь Саша первый раз просит, чтобы Яр взял его.

Яр впервые рвется в проект, забив на всё, лишь потому, что там Саша. Он на всё готов, даже умирать от его руки бесчисленное количество раз, лишь бы быть с ним на одной сцене. И украдкой за ней целовать.

Первый раз Саша целует Яра на людях, когда того перехлестывает истерика на собственном же концерте. Путается руками в фиолетовых волосах и проникает языком в рот под довольное улюлюканье Игоря.

Первый раз на сцену театра вместе они выходят: один — в жутком гриме, второй — в ансамбле. Яр целует его после, слизывая с губ горькую черно-белую краску. Саша ухмыляется в поцелуй жутким — собственническим — оскалом.

Саша первый раз признается ему в любви на сцене, вторя песне. Яр понимает. Они продолжают вытворять хрень, но взгляды всё равно всё выдают. Слишком интимный момент для них обоих.

Первый раз в ночь на машине в другой город Яр летит именно к Саше. Тот опять слег со своим клятым бронхитом — трахеитом — Яр уже выучил анатомию по тем названиям, что у Саши воспалено. У Саши вообще на жизнь аллергия.

Первый раз Саша встает перед Яром на колени после того, как не смог вырваться и выйти с ним на сцену на самом важном для Яра концерте. Он успокаивает Сашу, зная, что тот уже извелся до нервного срыва. Саша засыпает, уткнувшись лбом ему в колени.

И первый раз Сашу накрывает истерикой за сценой, когда он Яра «предает». Тот баюкает его в своих объятиях, им же еще завтра пережить надо.

Саша впервые потом заснуть не может.

Саша вновь признается ему в любви в песне. Вновь скримит, вновь до срыва, вновь смотрит с нежностью на него.

Яр впервые целует его на сцене, разрывая теплые объятия. Саша успевает прижаться к его губам в ответ.


End file.
